broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Choco Taco Academy
Choco Taco Academy (チョッコ・タッコ・の・アッカッダミー・アウォード・ウィナー Choko Tako no Akadamii Awoudo Winna) is the high school in the town of Matsubatsu which all of the Scoutlings supposedly attend. While the characters have been seen in and around the school, none of them have ever been seen actually learning in any classes, so the existence of the school as anything more than a set piece in one of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's nightmares or as a backdrop for something more interesting is a subject of debate among hardcore fans. It is also mentioned that graduating Choco Taco Academy takes nine years instead of four. According to the Scoutlings, the academy is full of strange pillars and symbols that cause the layout to constantly shift from one day to another. This has the annoying side effect of allowing new filler villains to come out of seemingly nowhere. Strange things constantly happen around the academy and sometimes it disappears altogether for weeks at a time and none of the characters notice. The school has also been blown up at least once by all villains (even minor ones) in every season past the third. How the school fixes itself is unknown, though it likely has to do with how the school keeps disappearing and reappearing. ]] History Choco Taco Academy was founded in 1002 by someone who could only read numbers backwards. Legend has it that the original founder invented a time machine and used it to steal alcohol and bury it in the ground in the hopes that the alcohol would be changed into artifacts of power. This would later become a plot point of the Demo Drunkenstein Saga concerning Demo Drunkenstein's 200% Alcohol liquor. In the modern age it has been used as a mob front, illegal fishing zone, dumping ground, haunted hot hog stand, hot spring, test facility for cold springs, battleground for the fate of the world, gambling casino with poor supervision, and an overly complicated stop sign. All of these things have been seen by the Scoutlings but they have never been questioned by anybody except the fans and writers when the writers are in their occasional drunken stupor or when the writers have been chained to their desks. Notable Alumni *The Scoutlings **Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout **Zippy Danger **Betty **Dengar Dangerous **Rear Admiral Fights **Saracho (exchange student from Britzerland) *Others Trivia * Although most of the teachers never show up to teach at the academy, they still receive 8 digit paychecks a month. * The "principal" (who has never been seen) has been said to be involved with several tax evasion schemes along with Beefo. * The entire school has never been seen in its entirety, most likely due to its alien geometries being too perfect to be rendered in a way conceivable to humanity. * It is said that the original blueprints were created by Bruno Mattei/Vincent Dawn. * The school gets its name because it sits right above a cave in which Choco Tacos are mined. ** The acquisition of these Choco Tacos is the basis for the conflict in the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout video game, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout: The Video Game. Category:Needing Pictures Category:Places Category:Schools